Harry Potter and the Revenge of the Dark Lord
by The Unwritten
Summary: Nearly twenty years after the fall of Voldemort and all is well. Until, a mistake is made within the Ministry and a special weapon that could be made to serve either side surfaces, old enemies return and so does a secret organization. Choose your side.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**Renewing Pain**

It was just another plain summer night at Hogwarts Castle. All was silent and calm while no students inhabbited the mass of carved stone; you could even here the soft chirp of the birds from the forest or the waves of the Black Lake lulling themselves against the beach outlining the water. From a distance you could see an eight foot six inch half-giant patrolling the grounds doing some work for the new Headmaster who at that same moment was just settling into the Heads' Office. All other teachers were either chatting amongst themselves over a swag of mead or two, detailing up their classrooms for start of term specifications or sleeping soundly. Or, in short, all was well.

Two men draped in dark forest gleen hooded cloaks with the Ministry of Magic "M" emblem on the chest were walking hurriedly up the path from the grounds' front gates and making their way inside the castle.

"Is it true? Is it true what has happened here, Ted?" Said the shorter, more stout of the two.

"I'm afraid so, Rogdus, it is true." Replied the other more tall and skinnier fellow, "it seems in our arrogance and comfort of a peaceful world we overlooked something...something that could possibly be more important than the Dark Lord Voldemort himself!"

Rogdus gasped, "How could that be, I mean, even if there were relation ties to him and this child how was he not spotted and confered by the goddamn _Ministry!_"

"Unfortunatly, sir, we are still trying to figure that out-" Ted continued before he could be cut off, "however, a department in the ministry _did_ in fact recover three key pieces of vital information."

"A-and they are?" Inquiring for Ted to continue was Rogdus.

"One: The mother died tragically in childbirth, not much is none about her, sir, except she was indeed a pure blood, implying another hint of Lord Voldemort. Two: The child's full name discovered on a worn piece of parchment with him read:_ Apocolypys Marvolo Stane_-"

"Wait, that second piece of information is almost completely worthless!" Barked Rogdus, "if it portrayed his last name as 'Stane' then there is no way he could have spawned from Tom Riddle, they haven't the same last name!"

"You jump to conclusions, sir. Wait until I finish this time," he seemed to start to lose some patience, "do you actually think that someone who knew the baby was the Dark Lord's offspring would keep the name 'Riddle'! It's outrageous! Like said, his last name is 'Stane' which brings me to my last piece of information discovered by the Ministry: Stane is the surname of one last family of powerful warlocks, their immense powers passed down through the years until this woman was the only left of their kind. Now think my good sir, if you combine the power of Lord Voldemort and the powers of a Warlock: Ruler of Shadow and Flame _together!_ I'm no expert Rogdus, but I 'spect that child will be a great threat to all the good wizardkind stands for if he is brought up the wrong way."

After this last piece of startling news all the short little man could emit from his mouth was a soft spoken: "Wow."

"Which is why I disturbed you from you evening tea (terribly sorry about that by the way) and brought you here to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he knows of the Dark Magic and he will be able to help us."

"Are you sure?" The man said as he waddled along.

"He is well wise beyond his years and I might say is not particurarly bad at magic."

By now they had made their way to the hallway where at the end was the gargoyle providing the way to the office of the Headmaster. Once they got close the gargoyle sprang to life and with a deep voice requested, "**Password?**"

"_The Golden Three_." Said Ted.

The gargoyle merily nodded and stepped aside stomping the ground beneath him revealing a stairway up to their nearly there destination. Once they reached the top Ted gently knocked on the door until from within of which is guarded came a soft voice, "Come in."

Ted, followed by Rogdus entered the room, it was circular and still full of all of Albus Dumbledore's astronomical devices, all recently cleaned and polished. Sitting high upon his perch was the red phoenix staring down at them as they walked farther into the room now only lit by the moon, whose light shone vagualy through the giant windows. Many bookshelves were stationed in random parts of the office, all full of the Headmasters favorite books. Of course the walls were full of pictures, mainly the photos of all the previous Headmasters of which Hogwarts has seen, but none shone more brightly than Albus Dumbledore's who kept a confident watchful eye on the cloaked men while barily surpressing a smirk. At that moment the phoenix took flight, nearly scaring Rogdus to death almost making him...well nevermind the details but, as the bird flew around the room it called and soared freely until it finally rested itself atop Rogdus' head.

"Bloody bird, why doesn't he keep that thing in a cage!" Barked Rogdus, apparently fuming because of the talons digging into his skull nice and deep.

"Because," came a new voice, "it would be a shame to cage such valiant a beast. If you think about it, for Fawkes here, the world is his cage and he is wild, I would hate to tame such a bird as a proud phoenix, I dare say he would try to burn me!" The man chuckled, "now gentlemen, you may remove you hoods if you like, for I would like to see who I'm talking to, I don't want any Death Eaters trying to trick me now, the Ministry I know wants them all alive to interrogate and I am somewhat ashamed to admit if I ever gave any Death Eaters to them they would be dead." The man walked down the stairs now into the view of the two Ministry workers who quickly removed their hoods at the mention of possible threats.

"Now, now Headmaster sir you know the Ministry believes that all the Death Eaters were captured and sentenced to Azkaban or killed!" Said Ted, half joking and half serious.

"Now, now you listen here Mr. Theodore, you know I dont trust the beaurocrats, the jurisdiction and the Ministry itself! I don't suppose you can't blame me after what took place all those years ago, eh?" He said now sitting down behind his desk and pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"It is good to see you again, my friend."

"Alas my friend, it is good to see you too. Now before we get down to the business and propositions I know you bring from the Ministry of these latest events...would you like a drink?" The Headmaster smiled slyly.

"Lovegood Rubyrum is it?" Said Ted pointing at the glass bottle of scotch.

The Headmaster sighed after taking a sip, "Ah the finest she's ever made dear Ted." And without having to hear an answer he poured both of the Ministry workers a shot and levitated it over to them. "Now down to business: I assume you bring me the news that after going over your daily files, which I may add you have done losely in the past few years given the state of calm and quiet things, that you discovered that a few years ago, two to be exact, a woman died giving birth to a child believed to be fathered by Voldemort and now risks our world once again because, well, the rest is obvious."

Rogdus looked at Ted in amazement, "He _is _good."

"Yes he is," Ted laughed and now turned his attention back to the other, "but there is something else too," this seemed to surprise the Headmaster some, "the name tag found with the boy startled and puzzled us some at the same time, sir. His name is Apocolyps Marvolo _Stane_. Which we found after retracing the name was the last known family of powerful warlocks who bore dark magic inside them. So generally this child, with the combined powers inheritted from Voldemort and his genetic Warlock powers he could be-" Ted stopped there, for the Headmaster's expression had changed from funny and bright to dark and gloomy.

"In that case, Ted, I would excerise caution and do all you can to secure the child until I can arrange a special meeting to observe him. Meanwhile, Rogdus, do all you can within your department to find the history of the 'Stane' name." He ascended from his seat behind the desk and Fawkes flew over his head back onto his perch, "and with any of your memories," he walked towards the pensieve, "just...cast them away." He pointed his wand to his temple and extracted a silvery white threat like matter and gently rustled it into the bowl. "I would appreciate it if you would now leave me alone to myself to think." Both Ministry workers started to walk out the door, "Ted if you could, for a moment, speak with me.

"There is a small matter in which we need to discuss." Said the Headmaster, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes sir?"

"I know your tired of hearing this," the man walked slowly towards Ted, "but you look _so_ like you father, except you hair, its your mothers: Tonks'."

"Thank you sir, I have heard that a lot around the Ministry, but it means more to me from someone who actually knew them well."

"It is my pleasure, they were great people and died fighting for what we had."

"_Had_, sir?" Said Ted, streching the issue.

"Theodore my friend, have you taken your potion for this month?" Completely ignoring the issue.

"Uh, y-yes I have, sir."

"Good, good, now...you may go. I hope to see you again soon."

"Thank you sir, and also with you," he turned around and began to walked towards the door.

The Headmaster grinned slyly and said, "You are quite generally Lupine aren't you Ted?"

Ted laughed, "Yes I am sir," and made a wolf like call, "sir, just out of curiousity, how did you know about all of this information before it was even publically released?" He said in a more serious tone.

The Headmaster's smile trimmed and his expression became serious as well, "I have _felt_ a pain recently that I have not felt in a long time, son. I simply trigured a minor incident with this pain and from their I contacted the Ministry immediatly. That is how I knew, Ted."

"Ah, that explains it...what kind of...w-what kind of pain exactly was it?"

The Headmaster looked over at his wand laying on the desk, "A pain in my forehead, a pain, I have not felt in over twenty five years..."


	2. Warning

Evening was falling as the day drew to a close. In the depths of the Ministry of Magic most workers were starting to pack up their belongings and depart homeward bound.

"Oi, want to go for a spot of tea?" One would say to the other.

As they departed by Floo or other forms of transportation two remained in the Minister's office deep within the bowels of the Ministry; they seemed to be speaking in hushed voices.

"Theodore Lupin, we now know that our worst fears have been realized and this child is INDEED the son of Voldemort. He is also, as you probably know, half Warlock as well."

"Yes minister."

"And now you bring me word from the Headmaster of Hogwarts that he himself will make appointments here to see the boy?"

"Yes that is true, but I don't see why that is such a big de-"

"_It is_ a big deal, Teddy, don't you know what this could mean, what-what kind of _conflict_ this could bring upon the wizarding world...I digress."

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry I don't fully understand." He made a subtly "sorry" face.

She laughed from behind her desk, "In time you will, In the mean time I think we should contact my husband he'll want to here the latest news."

"But ma'am your husband already knows, I am certain you know this."

"Yes, but there is something I must tell Harry..." She seemed to lose herself in thought, "thank you Ted, that is all, you may go."

"Thank you ma'am," he bowed and with that turned and left Hermione Jane Potter: Minister for Magics' office.

-------

There was a sputter and from his fireplace shot firey hot sparks. From within the glowing flames a womans head formed and spoke, "Harry darling, are you there?" It was the voice and head of Hermione.

"Yes I am, what is it?" The man spoke back.

"How are you doing, tough day in the office?"

"It is coming to a close and I should be home soon. After all, with Albus still living there we have to be ready for any of his tricks." He smirked at the thought of his son's mischevious mind, like his and his father before him.

"Harry, there is-there is something I must tell you..."

"Yes, love?" He moved his face closer to the fire; feeling the heat on his skin, "what is it you wish to tell me?"

"Harry you know I've always been scared for you, ever since we started school. After the fall of Voldemort it loosened quite a bit but now...with the announcement of this child the feeling has returned and Harry, I just can't seem to think that since you and Voldemort had a tie between you that maybe you and this child have a tie between you too..." She trailed off, obviously concerned for her husband.

"'Mione my darling, I wish not to think on that matter right now, after all, I'm getting settled with this job and we have another Potter on the way," he smiled and they both laughed, "'Mione I think it better just to remain as we have for many years and when the child is older I will talk to him." This seemed to satisfy Hermione a bit.

"Ok baby, see you when you get home," and with that her head vanished from the fireplace.

Harry Potter stood there with a troubled look on his face, he had dismissed the issue for now, but he knew when the time was right he would have to face his fear and confront the spawn of his most hated enemy. As he moved back to his desk he ruffled his fingers through his raven colored beard, his green eyes shown brightly in the light and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead burned for the first time in years. All was not well. "What can this mean, Dumbledore", he suddenly sought help from his former Headmaster, he had no conscience idea that the voice who responded was from the back of his head.


	3. Twelve Years Late

Almost twelve years later...

A teenager was soaring through the night air, taking short breaks to touch back down but then soaring up about fifty feet everytime. Then suddenly there was figures, black cloaked figures gliding around him and he seemed to not noticed the bitter coldness which abrupdtly stormed in. All happiness seemed to leave the world, nothing but despair and depression. The young man just hovered there with his eyes closed and his arms stretched out on either side of him.

Suddenly there was a shrieking and frightening scream. The glass in the windows around them shattered and onlookers covered there ears while their faces were etched with pain and terror. The young man opened his eyes and even the Headmaster who was one to look on seemed surprised. His eyes were the color of blood red and his expression had changed to dark and, well, evil. The hood of his cloak flew off of his head revealing a long dark haired teen. He looked troubled and maybe a hint of fear, but more than anything he looked calm and collected, for he had after all the best of the best to train him to this point.

His skin was normally a tannish color and his eyes normally were emerald green. He wore a long black cloak with black robes which were currently flapping themselves every which way in the air and it seemed that beems of darkness kept radiating off of him.

All the onlookers inside this test room in the Ministry were so far absolutely astounded at how the Headmaster of Hogwarts had been able to cope with this boy and teach him to control his powers. The dementors now stopped circling around the young man and all formed a cirlce around his hovering body. It was obvious that they were about to suck out his soul in unison but before they could even start to enhale through their distorted holes known as mouthes something strange happened. The boy now thrust his hands down at the ground creating some sort of funnel that spiraled up around him and the dementors preventing them from escaping, it was like a patronus barrier. Then the spectators heard from within the tornado like shape someone scream the words, "_Shadowfury!_"

The funnel disappeared and the dementors fled in every direction looking very distorted and blinded, like they had no idea where they were going. Even some heard the shrill cry identified only as the dementor scream which only few had witnessed. They seemed to be burning from the inside like the Cruciatos curse only much, much worse. Once they had gone warmth and light had returned back to the room and the young man touched slowly back down to the ground breathing heavily.

All was silent, not a single person in the room said anything, they just stared blankly at the six foot two build young man in front of them. This continued for about thirty seconds until a voice from the crowd broke the tension in the air. "Brilliant, absolutly brilliant." It was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, "you see here," he directed everyone's attention to him, "that not only at the age of almost fourteen is he physically strong but also he has the capability to perform magic well beyond the talent of a sixth or seventh year at my school!" He exclaimed. "What you have just seen here today is a patronus-like forcefield as strong or if not stronger than a full embodied patronus you and I can cast with a wand, AND you have seen a Warlock in training perform only one spell in his arsenal perfectly! The Shadowfury Curse!"

Now while the Headmaster was addressing the Ministry officials and press related marketing the young man behind him regained his green eyes and normal skin color. He whipped out his wand from within his cloak and gave it a little flick and his shoulder length hair was immediatly dressed up into a small ponytail.

"Furthermore, I propose we continue the project and not shut it down! I and the other portraits of previous headmasters at the school would all agree that if there is a threat, which I believe if there is it has been greatly shrunk over the past years, that we continue to fight and turn what we have shown you here today into a powerful weapon!"

"A powerful weapon for what, Professor. Are you suggesting that this boy is nothing but a tool to be used when difficult times arise. Merely a bloody machine!" Barked one reporter.

The Headmaster reached up with one hand and touched his forehead, "I think you of all people should respect someone like _me_ when it comes to sensing dark things, sir. I believe, along with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, that with this child" he pointed behind him but the teen was no longer there, he had been excused from the room while the headmaster talked, "however innocent he may be now could possibly rage another war like the one we fought so many years ago!"

"And ya' listen to what a portrai' of ya' favorite headmaster says, do ya'?" Said a...less intelligent reporter.

A small whistle wizzed by the crowd until it found the owner of the voice who had just spoke ill about the deceased professor pinning him against the wall by a magical nail. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me.." Came a deep voice from across the room.

"Thank you Hagrid, that is well, you may escort the Dementors back to Azkaban now." Said the Headmaster and Hagrid bowed and left. "I believe like many others sir that dark and terrible times lie ahead, something else is happening around this boy and until you and your so called 'experts' can figure it out and whether you approve or not I WILL continue to see the boy for discussions and lessons in my study on Tuesday evenings!" His temper was shortening now, like a lit fuse.

"Calm down mate, its just those bloody reporters from the Prophet always trying to nag us like that." This voice came from Mr. Ronald Weasley, Director and Founder of the Dark Arts and their Ways department at the Ministry. They were walking now down the hallway towards the main hall where all the fireplaces were, the Headmaster had a direct instant path back to his office.

"Ron, I want Apolcolyps in my office tomorrow evening as usual, I don't care if you have to smuggle him out in a rucksack!"

"Yes, Headmaster" he said it with a grin.

The other turned around as he stepped into the fireplace, his expression was a serious one, "Soon we'll all have to make the choice between what is right...and what is easy..." And with that he threw the powder down at his feet and green flames shot up around him while in unison his said, "Hogwarts!"

-----------

Apocolyps continued his lessons with the Headmaster for years until he was almost fully mature physically and with his powers. He now had the ability to fly for hours on end, slip into the shadows rendering him undetectable amongst other things. In one of their first Occulumency lessons the Headmaster had tried to dig so far deep into Apocolyps' memories it had literally scarred him for life, his brain was affected so much that a deep cut raged from the top of his forehead on the left side of his face, down over and on his eye making his eye always appear the color of blood and down onto his cheek.

After he had completed all his training he had more scars than that on his body. Most from some of the activities that he performed whilst in training, but he didn't mind. He had grown up and was now eighteen years of age standing at six feet ten eight inches and having a rather muscular build. His hair like always was long and jet black with his emerald green eye and red eye the color of Christmas he had joked.

Truly he was a good man now, the Headmaster had taught him well and raised him like a son, they were connected somehow, him the the boy and they felt close to eachother. Still, there was some dark in him, mostly mischevious darkness trying to find a way out of the deepest part of his mind where it was contained only to surface when Apocolyps wished. In short, all was well. The threat level of his presence seemed to lessen and lessen as the years went by. He became a Ministry official associated with his mentor the Headmaster.

He had started hanging out with the potter girl who was about his age. He name was Jane Hope Potter daughter to Harry and Hermione. She was always hanging around the castle even after she finished school there. So one day after one of his lessons he plucked up the courage to ask her out to a trip to Hogsmeade, she was a little reluctant at first wondering if her father would mind but forgot all about it after seeing his bulk body and his handsome faced, she thought he was good looking even with scars. They went to dinner and had a blast and before anybody knew it they were lost in eachother.

Eventually they started going out to surprisingly the pleasure of both her parents, they kept it clean and only got as far as a snogging session here and there but otherwise they just wanted to be around eachother all the time.

Now even more years passed and nothing unordinary happened, eventually Apocolyps and Jane married and their wedding was amazing, Harry and Hermione were so proud of their baby and welcomed their new son in law. They bought a flat in London together and settled down, Jane was a professor at Hogwarts now teaching Charms after Professor Flitwick went on a permanent vacation while Apocolyps maintained his job at the side of side of his mentor. All was well.


	4. Order is Restored

The year was 2036 and Hogwarts castle had never appeared better. Under the rule of its Headmaster for over two decades now it had recieved highest marks on O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in the wizarding world while the physical structure was more astetically pleasing to the eye than ever. Truly whoever had instructed Hagrid and the house elves to do what work they had done to the grounds had style. The sun was setting on another spring evening and the air was cool and crisp with a slight smell of the flowers from the gardens penetrating the waxed windows of the castle. Professor Jane Stane had just finished up grading a test and headed to her fireplace to go home to her husband. While the Headmaster resided in his study pacing. All was quiet and peaceful.

The Headmaster heard a splash from the lake and got up out of curiousity to view what was taking place. Expecting to see some type of show of merpeople or something along that lines the professor was deeply shocked to see someone in a dark hooded cloak throwing someone with wandless magic continously dunking them in the water trying to drown them. The Headmaster immediatly stepped into action throwing himself out of the window and starting to rapidly fall hundreds of feet until he was about to hit the ground he withdrew his wand and yelled, "_ARESTO MOMENTUM!_" He stopped just feet before he would have smacked against the hard earth and floated the rest of the way until his feet softly hit the ground.

The figure had taken no notice of this apparently and kept dunking the other in the water for longer and longer periods of time, while the man being dunked was yelling and screaming giving away the fact he was indeed a male.

The headmaster pointed his wand right at the drowning man and muttered, "Levicorpus" and it was immediatly dispelled dropping the man into the water who came up sputtering thankful to be alive. The figure turned violently towards the Headmaster and through the darkness of his hood he could see two blood red eyes glowing down at him. "Apocolyps?"

"No, I am not your pretty little tamed creature but it seems my plan has worked to draw you from within the castle." Hissed the figure.

"Ah it seems our protection charms are even to powerful for you, Warlock! I am warning you now, I know all of your tricks and spells and I know how to counter them, do not try anything and do NOT touch any of my students again and you just MIGHT escape here with you _goddamn _life!"

The figure laughed, "Old man, I did not come here to kill anybody...but you!" And with a sudden hand gesture he summoned a small flame to his hands and began to rapidly shoot red hot balls of fire at the Headmaster who with barily a twitch of his wand dispersed them.

"I told you, you cannot kill me and you must now leave my grounds before I REALLY lose my fucking temper!" The Headmaster stood up tall and had a confident look on his face with his wand at the ready. "Besides, you cannot harm me, I know your blood."

The figure seemed to retract a little and started to back away with his hands in the air like he was trying to surrender, "No, please, this was all a mistake, a bloody mistake I didn't mean anything by it!" But he was lying he shoved his hands forward and created within his palms a sphere of dark energy which began to surge and shot from his hands at the older man. The headmaster dropped his wand and barily got the ball of energy in his own hands the dark energy obviously affecting and weakening him by the second but before the figure could turn and run way.

"Go...t-to HELL!" The sphere of energy flew from his hands and straight into the back of the cloaked figure who recieved a full blast of it and flew about one hundred and fifty feet until he dropped to the ground and very quickly got up and limped out of the grounds to which he apparated away.

The headmaster sat there on the lakeside collapsed and uncertain about what he had just played a part in, so many questions were running through his mind: _Was that Apocolyps? If not, then who was it? Why did he come to attack me?_

Only minutes later he returned to his office wobbling and contacted the Ministry right away. The first there was Hermione followed by Ron and many others. They quickly asked if he was okay and interviewed him about the incident then dispatched a full search of the skys and ground to find this man. In the meantime Apocolyps and Jane's home was raided and he was immediatly taken to Azkaban to wait for his trial. All of this happened so fast it seemed to the Headmaster. Apocolyps complied of course to the Ministry workers but when he was taken to Azkaban and specially chained for his situation he started to scream uncontrollably in terror, dementors were afoot.

Immediatly the next day the Headmaster and Apocolyps were brought to an immediate hearing called by the Minister for Magic. The Headmaster stated clearly that he did not believe that Apocolyps would do something like attempt an assassination on him. After over an hour of deliberating and argument someone from the jury piped up, it was Ted Lupin, "Uhm, sorry, sorry but after going over the files the Department of Birth and Death in the Magic Realm showed that...we made a critical mistake and...it seems that another file was attached Apocolyps' file. It-it, I'm afraid it is difficult to say but...Apocolyps has a twin brother, we suspect him to be the one to attack you..." He trailed off and everybody in the small circular room was silent, many with looks of shock and awe.

"Well..." Hermione said breaking the silence, "it seems with this new information a simple veritiserum test will be used on the captive and then set free." She stood from her high pulpit while all others around her did the same. "Listen to me and listen to me VERY, very clearly" she proclaimed, "I want a team of Aurors sent immediatly to my office to plan and decide our next move."

"Excuse me, Her-Minister" it was Ron who was used to calling her Hermione, "I'm afraid ever since the Ministry was infiltrated and overtaken by Voldemort all those years ago it seems the Aurors were all executed, so in short, we have nobody with that kind of particular skill." He frowned.

Hermione blew up, shouting orders at everybody, papers flew every which way and people began filing out of the room going to do the jobs assigned to them. The Headmaster of Hogwarts complained of a sudden head ache and retired to his office while Ron was in charge of interrogating Apocolyps in his Veritiserum Test.

------------

He awoke suddenly, he was in the dark with nothing but lit wands surrounding his head and a small rectangular table sat in front of him. His head was suddenly thrust back and a vile tasting liquid forced down his throat and he gagged a little. "Now," said a voice, "tell me are you Apocolyps Stane?"

He choked a little, barily forcing the word out "Yes."

"Did you attack the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"No."

"Very well then, he is deffinetly not the attempted assassin, take him away, wipe his memory of this test and set him free."

"Set him free Mr. Weasley?" Said another man holding his wand at Apocolyps' head.

"That is the Minister's orders."

"Very well, sir."

And with that a sharp pain came from the back of his head and all was quiet.

---------

Apocolyps was flying towards the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds early then usual on a Tuesday night. When he saw to that he was allowed in without any trouble he soared up to the nearly window, busted it and stepped into the hallway where at the end was the Headmasters office, before he continued he quickly said, "Reparo" and the window was just like new again. He said the password and the gargoyle stepped aside making a passage and he very briskly ascended the spiraling staircase.

He knocked eagerly on the door and when he heard the slightest, "Come in" from inside he burst open the door.

"Professor! Professor is it true what they're saying about me, is it true I have a twin brother?"

The Headmaster was still facing the other direction sitting behind his desk staring out the window which was directly under the portrait of Dumbledore who seemed lost in serious thought. "Yes, yes I'm afraid it is true. Due to a flaw at the Ministry years ago they miscalculated and took a chance perhaps saving only one of you and so we have, my friend. For your powers could not seem to possibly be used for the Dark now. But your brother, someone has taught him the Dark and he knows his own power now. I intend to track down this...teacher...and have a...chat...with him." He smirked, "It's like I have told you numerous times the Min-"

"Ministry is corrupted still along with the Senate and the Courts, our society is still rotting, yes I know, sir."

"Very good, you were a good student, Apocolyps, and I was happy to be your teacher and to be your friend." He bowed graciously. "For now I'm afraid we must ignore this most terrible events until the Ministry can train up a few good people to go and search for this brother of yours. But you see, the problem is that all the people who know this special expertise of the Auror is either dead or aging and I'm sorry to say a couple of older aurors will not be so good against a brother as powerful as yours."

"Master, is the Dark Side stronger?"

"No" this time it was Dumbledores picture speaking, "it is not, the Dark is more agressive while the Light is master of the element of SURPRISE!" He smiled sincerely.

"Headmaster, you know how you say there is no way for any of the past Aurors to fight, I have a solution."

Even thought Apocolyps couldn't see his face for he was stilled turned away the Headmaster looked interested, "And it is what, my son?"

"Bring back the Order."

"The Order?"

"Yes sir, The Order of The Phoenix."

The Headmaster turned now towards Apocolyps and had a very intrigued look written on his face, "Tha-that has got to be one of the best ideas _I've_ heard from a Ministry official in years!" They both laughed, "seriously though Apocolyps, that is a grand idea to me and I will delighted to pass on these wishes to others, in due time."

"Thank you sir, I 'spect I must go now, my wife is waiting" he smiled. "I'll see you soon my friend." He turned to leave.

"You've been feeling it haven't you." Said the Headmaster now standing. "I know how you got that scar on your head while I was giving you Occulumency lessons years ago, I penetrated your deepest memories, you know this, and found the one of the only time you saw your brother, something you don't even remember and so, in retrospect, he gave that scar to you, his memory. And I know you have felt it because _I_ have felt it too."

"You, my master?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes," he grinned, "you might be interested to know you're not the only one here who's been marked by a Dark Lord." He reached up brushed his long hair away and touched the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, "I think we have a serious problem on our hands, Apocolyps, contact all of your friends and I will contact my wife, Mr. Weasley and others you may tell them the news and that it cannot wait! The Order has returned."


	5. Trouble at Number 12

There he stood at 6'10" one blood red eye with a scar going down the left side of his face and another emerald green eye which were both staring at the sight in front of him. His long, black hair whipping in the wind as his long black cloak was doing the same. He looked at the building in front of me slightly puzzled wondering how he was supposed to get it.

"Oh cmon baby, daddy never told you how to get in two Number 12 Grimmauld Place?" It was his wife, Jane, smiling up at him.

"Oh," He seemed surprised to see her, "no he didn't."

"Ok come with me." She grasped his hand and started running towards the space the complex where Numbers 11 and 13 stood side by side. She stomped her foot three times in a certain place and gazed for a shortwhile at the building until miraculously the structure shifted and twisted until there stood Number 12 between 11 and 13.

"B-but the muggles? don't they see?"

"They don't see nothin'. Not Number 12 and not us once we enter it, even the people living in 11 and 13 had no idea that their houses just shifted to reveal this one."

"I love magic" he said with a slight smile etched on his scarred face. "C'mon, we better go inside."

They entered the door and right as they were making their way down the dark, dim, and dusty hallway lined with decapitated house elf heads they started to here voices. "Is it true, Harry? Is the Order really back?"

"Yes" came the voice of Potter, "and very much alive."

"What made you think of it Harry?"

"Yeah Harry, it's such a brilliant idea!"

"Good job Professor!"

At this moment Apocolyps opened the door and the two walked into the room. It was a dimly lit room with only a long table in it and a few cabinets resting against the wall. Sitting at the head of the table was a man in his late thirties with long raven hair and a short pointy black beard staring up at them with emerald eyes. His face was starting to show signs of age and he wore dark green robes to accomodate his eyes. It was Harry Potter, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Headmaster at Hogwarts.

On his right and down the table were many people, some Apocolyps knew, others he didn't. There was of course his wife Hermione, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Kingsely, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and all the Weasley grandchildren. Hagrid was also there Minerva McGonagall who still, in her old age, found suit to show.

They all stared at the couple as they entered, mainly everybody's eyes on Apocolyps, after all its not everyday you see the son of Voldemort.

"Welcome...Mr. and Mrs. Stane" it was Harry speaking, "to the first meeting of the reconstructered Order of the Phoenix!" Everyone clapped.

"Thank you, master." Apocolyps bowed at the Headmaster.

Hermione spoke, "Now down to busine-"

She stopped short, for her son Albus, had retreated from his chair and made his way towards Apocolyps. When he had reached him he realized if he had actually attacked he would be absolutely destroyed at that moment. "So..." he said looking up at the giant of a man, "Your father tried to kill my father." He smirked.

"I don't wish to see it that way because I am utterly ashamed he is my father...but yes."

Albus drew his wand and pointed it at Apocolyps' throat, "Don't play games with ME, demon. I can tell you're secretly working for the Dark Side!" Apocolyps didn't even flinch.

"Albus that is enough!" Harry yelled. The room had gone silent and you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Next time you try to amount an attack on somebody please know fully who they are and who they are really working for before you act like a complete fool in front of everybody, Albus." Said Apocolyps calmly.

"Dont try to humiliate me in front of my own family you bitch!"

"ALBUS!"

Albus didn't listen, instead he thrust his wand out in front of him and yelled, "_Crucio!_"

Apocolyps nearly blocked the spell by sending it into the floor, "That's it boy this has gone far enough, listen to what your father says!" He raised his a hand from his cloak pointing his index finger straight at Albus' head.

"Is that the best you can do? Pretend to be loyal to my father to gain his trust before you try to finish what you bloody fucking father started?"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Harry's anger started to radiate from him causing all else but Albus and Apocolyps to leave the room.

"Lower your wand boy, do what you father says! I do not want to do it for you!"

"Listen to him, Albus!"

"Wh-what is this bullshit? I cannot believe what I'm hearing, he's brainwashed you too, dad. He's turned you against me!"

"You have done that yourself, son."

"AHHHH! You son of a bitch, GO TO HELL!" He pointed his wand back at Apocolyps. It felt to all three like a tornado was going off inside the room, papers and books and dishes were flying everywhere, "father! Father calm yourself, release your anger of this vortex!"

"It's not me, son."

_"Avada Kedavr-"_

He looked over just in time to see Apocolyps' emerald eye turn blood red and then in one swift motion he clapped his hands together and a shockwave of energy burst from his hands sending Albus flying through walls until the wind stopped and the dust settled, Albus wasn't moving and all was quiet.


End file.
